There Goes My Life
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Based off the song 'There Goes My Life' By Kenny Chesney..... Not as bad asit sounds....


This is just a one-shot song-fic because I love this song so much...

The characters are not mine...the song is Kenny Chesney's...

THERE GOES MY LIFE

**All he could think about was I'm to young for this  
Got my whole life ahead  
hell I'm just a kid myself  
how'm I gonna raise one **

Keely had just told Phil why she'd been out sick for the last week. The were in there senior year of high school and their relationship had gotten rather...serious. Now, she was pregnant, and Phil had not taken it as well as originally thought. But, the one good part in all of this, was that Phil and his family had decided to give up on going home, and for that, Phil and Keely were both grateful. Im a state of absolute shock he walked away from her, ran back to his house, and locked himself in his room.

"Phil! Please talk to me!" she said from the other side of the door, s;iding down the door frame as he sat on the other side.

"I don't know what to say, Keel," Phil replied.

**  
All he could see were his dreams going up in smoke  
So much for ditching this town and hanging out on the coast  
Oh well, those plans are long gone **

"I wanted to go to college, have a life with you. I wanted kids, but I just wasn't expecting this now." he explained his feelings to her as a single tear dripped down his face.

"So did I Phil. This was just as surprising to me. And, its happening and we can't change it." Keely told him. He let her in and wrapped her tight in his arms, trying as best he could to accept the change in his future.

**  
And he said  
there goes my life  
there goes my future, my everything  
might as well kiss it all good-bye  
there goes my life**

4 years later...

**  
A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later  
That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator  
Oh yeah he loves that little girl. **

Phil held his three year old daughter as she stuck another drawing of the three of them on the fridge, which was now covered in pictures of her and drawings she had done.

"Tell daddy 'goodnight' baby," Keely said, waiting at the top of the stairs as Phil set her on the ground.

**  
Momma's waiting to tuck her in  
as she stumbles up those stairs  
she smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear  
sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncing curls **

"Night Dada," the small child said and grabbed her teddbear off the floor. Their surprise daughter managed to climb her way up the stairs as she faced him and blew him a kiss. She had inherited her mothers blonde hair and his brown eyes as she made it into her mothers arms. "I love you, baby, goodnight." Phil said as he watched his wife and daughter disappear around the corner.

**  
He smiles  
there goes my life  
there goes my future my everything  
I love you, daddy goodnight  
there goes my life **

15 years later...

**  
She had that Honda loaded down  
with Abercrombi clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American express  
he checked the oil and slammed the hood, said your good to go  
she hugged the both and headed off to the west coast **

As they watched their baby girl, all grown up, ready to head off to college across the country, the realized just how lucky they were to have been blessed with her all those years ago. When their lives were easy, and their futures unsure. Keely helped her pack up the last of her things while Phil did one last check of the car to make sure it would get her there in one peice. "Your good to go," he said, closing the hood. She huggeed them both and got in the car, headed for the coast.

**  
He cried  
there goes my life  
there goes my future, my everything  
I love you  
baby good-bye **

Once again, he cried as the tears slid down his face, holding the woman that he loved, as he watched his baby girl drive away, to her own future where new challenges awaited her and a new life lay. "I love you, baby goodbye..." Phil said, watching as she turned the corner and drove out of sight.

**  
There goes my life  
There goes my life  
Baby good-bye**

At that, Phil woke up, lying in the safety of his warm bed, in Pickford 2005, "Wow, that was a weird dream..." he told himself and fell back asleep...

_**Yep, it was all a dream... so what did you think... I love that song so much... Reviews much appreciated...**_


End file.
